Ramen In Peace
by RayRian
Summary: (Sasuke) Ini musim gugur yang berbeda dari yang pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Tangan kananku menggamit soda, dan tangan kiriku mencarimu. Dengan begitu, dengan dua lengan yang saling terkait, ku rangkul angin musim semi. Waktu masihlah bisa kita habiskan, jadi aku lebih senang jika kau tak berucap kalau kita akan melupakan hari ini suatu hari nanti. OOC, Typo's, AU.


**RAMEN IN PEACE**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, and Frienship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kata yang tepat untuk protes terhadap waktu. Air mataku sanggup katakan lebih banyak dari pada pesan yang disampaikan kita semua. Dedicated for my best friend who already dead. Rest in peace, my best ( _Akira Gakari's)_

 **…**

 **Masa lalu akan selalu di masa lalu**

 **…**

September, bulan awal musim gugur. Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini semua. Harapanku adalah untuk terus bersamamu. Aku pria musim dingin dan kau adalah hewan musim gugur, maksud ku kau itu sangat rumit. Huh, sangat tidak sopannya. Tapi, sebegitu rumitnya dirimu kau adalah tempat yang pas untuk sharing hal-hal kecil, kuping yang pas untuk dengar lelucon ringan.

Musim gugur yang berwarna orange, warna kesukaanmu. Bulan ini masih agustus, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah saat musim semi di taman bermain kala itu. Sangat rumit untuk menjelaskan semuanya, begitu katamu.

"Aku baik"

Itu juga elakmu, aku tersenyum getir. Pertemuan kita tidak begitu menarik, bahkan aku tidak begitu peduli tentang kelakuanmu, apalagi tentang dirimu yang selalu berusaha dekat denganku. Taman bermain dengan musim gugur yang sama saat lima belas tahun yang lalu. Kali ini agak berbeda, kita tak lagi bermain disini.

Bukan.

Bukan karena kita telah dewasa. Itu karena dirimu, karena kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Bukan kah aku sudah berpesan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau harus banyak-banyak makan sayur dan buah, vitamin, dan juga penambah darah. Jangan telat minum obat!"

"Aku tak sakit baka! Aku baik"

Begitu katamu, bahkan kau masih saja menyembunyikan nya. Dasar, aku memang tidak tahu tentang ini. Berdebat tentang dirimu yang antara sakit dan kurang sehat. Bukankah itu beda tipis?

Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Itu karena kau masih sama. Sahabat terbaik dalam mengejar mimpi. Teman terhebatku untuk dapat berdiri. Masih tergambar jelas alunan takdir. Kita lewati malam dengan sebotol beer. Bicara, tertawa, bertingkah semaunya.

Sudah saatnya kau tenang di alam sana.

Aku pergi kerumahmu. Entah sesuatu apa yang mendorongku, selama lima belas tahun ini bukankah aku tidak pernah kerumahmu. Habisnya, Papa mu itu sangat galak.

"Jadi, kamu sangat dekat dengan Naruto ya?"

"Begitulah Oba-san"

Jawabku sekenanya. Kushina Ba-san, perempuan paruh baya yang lembut. Selalu lembut, kau sangat beruntung.

"Ah, Ba-san jadi iri. Naruto selalu memendam emosinya"

Ibu yang tegar. Aku memilih pulang dengan membawa buku harianmu. Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa ibumu akan memberikan buku harian itu dengan mudah. Walau ku tahu dia juga memendam emosi, sama sepertimu. Mencoba melupakan seseorang, begitu emosi yang kubaca darinya. Buku harian ini.. seorang laki-laki dengan buku harian ya?

"Buku harian itu kuno tahu"

Ucapku sewot saat kita membicarakan buku harian para gadis.

Naruto, kita dipersamakan tingkatnya jadi sama persis. Lelah nian sehabis bersenang-senang. Aku yakin kita tak akan ingat langit biru yang menakutkan kala itu.

Dengan begitu, secerah sinar matahari menuju kearahku. Kau masihlah disana, tapi aku Cuma bisa berdoa agar kita bertemu lagi.

Tanganku membalikkan ke halaman berikutnya. Dan sebuah misanga melengkung dibibirku. Hei, hari ini ya hari ini, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Jika hujan, kita masih bisa ngobrol ditelepon.

"Gadis yang cantik bukan?"

Ucapmu sambil terkekeh.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, itu akan lebur dengan suaramu saja"

Itulah namanya cinta, candaku, dan engkau pun tertawa. Sakura, nama gadis musim semi itu. Aku tahu bagaimana depresimu saat kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Perempuan yang bodoh bukan? Bagaimana bisa dia menolak laki-laki sebaik dirimu.

Aku rindu. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat dimana kita menumpuk batu-bata yang sudah aku lupakan dulu. Berlarian ke atas bukit yang terlihat laut dari atas sana, di bawah langit biru yang menakutkan.

Tangan kananku menggamit soda, dan tangan kiriku mencarimu. Dengan begitu, dengan dua lengan yang saling terkait, ku rangkul angin musim semi. Waktu masihlah bisa kita habiskan, jadi aku lebih senang jika kau tak berucap kalau kita akan melupakan hari ini suatu hari nanti.

Tanganku membalikkan kehalaman berikutnya, dan sebuah misanga ku kaitkan di bibirku. Kereta api pertama dihari itu, dan sedikit sekali kebahagiaan. Hei, hari ini ya hari ini, tida ada yang berubah.

Pasti ada yang salah denganku.

Bodoh! Kau itu memang. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Payah. Lemah. Bodoh dalam matematika. Payah dalam menghafal. Lambat saat menghitung. Tapi.. tapi, kenapa aku bisa sesedih ini. Bukankah aku tidak mau bermain denganmu?

"Kau itu merepotkan. Siapa juga yang mau jadi temanmu!"

Lihatlah diriku yang lemah. Kenapa begitu sakit, apa sesakit ini. Saat kau benar-benar menyanjung seorang yang kau sayangi dan kini dia telah tiada? Apa rasanya seburuk ini?

Aku.. rasanya sesak. Sasuke baka yang ada, bukan Naruto no Baka. Naruto yang payah tetapi Naruto yang selalu bersinar. Si matahari besar. Matahari dalam musim dingin, kita adalah musim semi. Tapi, jadi apa jika musim semi tanpa matahari?

Satu bulan semenjak kematianmu. Masih dalam musim gugur. Permainan 'tig-tig-ting' yang selalu kita tertawakan. Aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku kira, kau selalu ada disini. Mungkin batu nisan pisahkan dunia kita. Namun ambisimu selalu membara. Gapailah doa yang selalu kubaca.

Tanpamu seperti minus one. Tapi kau adalah milik-Nya dan kepada-Nya lah kau kembali.

 _We love you brother, you'll always in my heart._

 _Hope God give you heaven, may God be with you._

 _Rest in peace._

 _._

 _._

 ** _End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A/N: For any one send private massage to my best friend account and says 'You a plagiator'. Dia sudah tenang! Kujumpai juga masih ada yang mengelak tentang update terakhirnya. Dia hacker, aku hacker, kita satu perkumpulan dengan Si X. Menjebol data itu gampang, berpura-pura untuk jadi Author dan berpretensi. Bayangkan, ketika orang lain mengungkit segala sesuatu yang anda coba lupakan? Pernah untuk memikirkan orang lain bukan. I would think twice if I becomes you, sorry.

 **~Thankyou~**


End file.
